


It's Autumn

by TazerAlien



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Grief, Heartbreak, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazerAlien/pseuds/TazerAlien
Summary: It’s autumn.It's autumn and you're gone.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	It's Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Poem at the beginning is Dead Leaves by Georgia Douglas Johnson which semi inspired the formatting towards the end

“The breaking dead leaves ‘neath my feet  
A plaintive melody repeat,  
Recalling shattered hopes that lie  
As relics of a bygone sky.

Again I thread the mazy past,  
Back where the mounds are scattered fast-  
Oh! Foolish tears, why do you start,  
To break of dead leaves in my heart?”

It’s autumn. The leaves are beautiful and crisp. It’s my favorite season and it was yours too. I arrived here in the autumn, and the world welcomed me with such beautiful colors. I remember standing and staring for so long in wonder at the chaos, in comparison to where I was born this world I came to call home was so chaotically alien. I fell in love with it almost right away. I can’t say the same about us.

No, our love was slow, like the build up to the most beautiful crescendo that struck my spark like lightning. Our meeting was an accident and from there we stumbled into a hesitant friendship that blossomed into something we could have never anticipated. I remember that day well, we met in an abandoned farm. It was a pleasant, breezy Thursday afternoon in Athens. It was about five in the afternoon on the date of January 15th, 1894. I remember you almost fainting at the sight of me and whenever you called me a mouse I’d bring it up and we’d laugh together. 

I always loved your sense of humor, we weren’t afraid to laugh at ourselves and each other. And I loved to make you laugh, your ears would flush and when you smiled genuinely you had that cute dimple on your right cheek I loved to kiss. And I loved the ways you’d humor me, going along with my antics and allowing me to be a fool around you. Back where I came from most called me a genius but around you I felt like it was okay to just be me, and I’m not a genius, in fact I’d call myself many things you’d tell me weren’t true.

I knew humans aged fast but it was when you couldn’t walk anymore did that fact finally settle into my processor fully. I remember you grieved, not for yourself but me, I remember that guilty look on your face when I had to help you and how many nights I’d stay awake whispering to you that I still loved you no more or less. Your hair started graying and when you couldn’t look in the mirror I let you know you were still the most beautiful creature in the galaxy.

It’s autumn.  
It’s our favorite season.  
The leaves are dry and crisp.  
We used to jump into leaf piles and laugh until we were teary eyed.  
We met in autumn.  
We first kissed in autumn under the mangroves.  
It’s autumn and it’s our favorite season and the leaves are dry and crisp and we met in the autumn and we kissed in the autumn and we cried and we laughed and we loved and I lost you.  
It’s autumn and you’re no longer here.  
It’s autumn and it hurts without you.  
It’s autumn and the leaves crunch under my pedes and I feel hollow.  
It’s autumn and you left on a Thursday afternoon on the date of January 15th, 1944 at about five in the afternoon and I knew you were gone when you let go of my hand.  
It’s autumn and it’s our favorite season and the leaves are dry and crisp and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone and you’re gone.

It’s autumn.  
It’s autumn and you’re gone.  
It’s autumn and I miss you.  
It’s autumn and I love you.


End file.
